1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relates reminding drivers who might forget that a child is in the vehicle, and more particularly, to providing an alarm to prevent children being left in a vehicle by mistake by a child caregiver for stopping hot vehicle deaths of children due to heat strokes.
2. Description of the Related Art
On average, 37 children die from heat-related deaths after being trapped inside hot vehicles. Even the best of parents or caregivers can unknowingly leave a sleeping baby in a car; and the end result can be injury or even death. Often, a parent has forgotten to drop a child off at daycare.
An infant car seat with technology designed to remind drivers of their backseat passengers, and stop children from dying in hot cars is now available. A sensor on the infant seat harness triggers a series of tones if a child is still buckled in when the ignition is switched off. The feature is meant to remind drivers who might forget that a child is in the vehicle. It has a wireless receiver that plugs into a car's on-board diagnostic port and syncs with the chest clip that goes around the baby. It does not require the use of Bluetooth, cellular or other devices. It's the first and only crash-tested car seat that has this type of technology embedded.
Right now (on the market) it's more attachments or accessories or mobile apps, but there's not one that's an actual car seat that has this technology. Hundreds of products invented by well-meaning people to prevent children from dying in a hot car, and the new infant car seat is the most promising development so far. However, the parents have to buy this specific car seat only and cannot use their own existing car seats.
Therefore, there is a need for improvements in reminding drivers of their backseat passengers and stop children from dying in hot vehicles.